Beast Boy Vs. Michelangelo
Beast Boy Vs. Michelangelo is a DBX. Description Teen Titans vs TMNT! Out of all of there friends on there teen team, these two are most well known for being slackers, but still being capable of kicking major ass! Who will win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D-B-X!!! Fight At the Teen Titans Tower, Beast Boy was put on guard duty. He was just sitting down, eating Vegan Pizza when suddenly someone bust through the Window, then threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke settled, a odd creature was standing there, coughing. "Damn! I should remebered smoke bomb first, THEN window..." The creature, who was Michelangelo, said. The Turtle then took a look at Beast Boy, who got up and turned into a Gorilla. "That's not good..." Mikey said. HERE WE GO! FIGHT!! Beast Boy as a Gorilla ran at Mikey in an attempt to squish him. The Turtle flipped over him and jumped onto Beasts back, then started hitting him with his Nunchucks on the back. Beast Boy grabbed the Ninja off of him and threw him onto the couch, destroying it. Mikey got back up and threw a Bola at the shapeshifting hero, making him fall over. Beast Boy then changed into a Snake and wrapped his body around Mikey, trying to make him pass out. The TMNT, however, grabbed his tail and instead wrapped him around a poll. As Mikey was about to leave, Beast Boy turned into a Lion and roared, then ran at the Ninja. Mikey pulled out his hoverboard and tried to fly away, but Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and knocked him off of the board. The Board destroyed a wall, launching debree everywhere. One of it hit Beast Boy, who turned into his normal human self apon impact and fell to the ground. Mikey then started smacking the Teen Titan in the face with his Nunchucks, then flip-kicked him away. When he landed on the ground, Beast Boy leaped back up and turned into a T-Rex and tried to stomp on Mikey. The Ninja Turtle flipped away from the foot and threw a Ninja star at him. It didn't do much, but then Mikey threw a smoke bomb to blind Beast Boy, then he jumped onto his tail. The Titan started swinging his tail, throwing his opponent off of him, then tried to bite him. Mikey picked up a peice of debree from the wall and tossed it at the T-Rex, knocking Beast Boy back into his base form. Now wanting to get rid of this intruder, Beast Boy turned into his strongest form, the Phoenix. Mikey, in awe, quickly started to run away. But Beast Boy picked him up and flew outside to drop him out. "Dude, can't we just talk this out?!" Mikey yelled, with Beast Boy replying with "Um...nah!" and he dropped the TMNT down onto the road. Luckly Mikey landed on some trash, letting him survive. He was still, however, knocked out cold. K.O!!! Beast Boy flew back to the Titan Tower and turned back into a human. He then took a look at the state of the tower, with the base being trashed by the fight. Beasty sighed, this was gonna take a while. Results DBX! The winner is...BEAST BOY! Next Time The Beast vs the Beast Hunter Category:Golden-Sans new fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Cartoons' themed DBXs Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Series Premiere